Juegos de Amor
by KaterineC
Summary: El amor, la esencia misma del dolor y sufrimiento, ¿el amor existía? No importaba como lo vieses para mi el amor solo llega a las personas que son buenas y yo, ya no lo era. Tampoco quería esa debilidad en mi, siempre estuve sola, ya no había marcha atrás, si en mi época de ingenuidad me enamoré ahora estaba en la puerta impidiendo la salida de los despreciables sentimientos.
1. Prologo

**Juegos de amor**

**Prólogo**

* * *

Un beso…

Si para mí no había sido problema el darle un beso a un chico, por ninguno tenía sentimientos a mis 18 años yo era lo que se dice una chica que no había conocido el amor de un hombre pero había sido libre en algunas cosas, no porque no tuviera sentimientos hacia ellos quería decir que no pudiera disfrutar con mi cuerpo…

Pero como siempre te encuentras a esa persona que te cambia y yo no iba a ser la excepción.

Me encontraba justo en el colegio, en mi último grado besando al chico que conocía desde hace 3 años, por el que tengo sentimientos y que pensé en su momento era solo un capricho.

Como siempre me paseaba por los pasillos de la institución como solo yo lo se hacer, como la dueña. Si junto a mis amigas si es que les puedo decir así, pero bueno para lo que soy no es mucho lo que puedo pedir, soy de las que juega y tira a los tipos cuando no me sirven más, y cuando me siento sola simplemente busco un posible candidato, si el iluso se cree el cuento de que siento algo por él es asunto suyo, en todo caso siempre les hecharé de mi lado, no soy mujer de un solo hombre, eso esta claro desde hace 3 años.

Mi gran sorpresa fue que casi al final del pasillo donde tenia mi cita con el siguiente prospecto por alguna razón en el día de hoy estaba demasiado concurrido para mi gusto pero que aun asi tenia que ir, mi adorado chico de este mes estaba esperándome, así que no le haría esperar quería medir sus aptitudes jajajaja. Pero como siempre algo o alguien tenía que arruinar mi grandioso día, Si una chica de lo mas fea por lo menos para mí estaba con él, el único dueño de mis sentimientos, ya sabia que esta chica estaba tras el pero no creí que una niña de 16 años se atreviese a desafiarme. Ya le había advertido a todas las chicas que a él no se le podían acercar a menos que yo asi lo quisiera. Ya veria esta niña, de lo que soy capaz. Por ahora solo habria que alejarla de mi gran tesoro.

Me acerque cuidadosamente y claro no pase desapercibida por los ojos de los demás pero claro excepto los de las dos personas a las que precisamente les hacia mi cacería, que le sería tan importante a mi tesoro para ignorarme, esto solo hizo acrecentar mi enojo, con paso firme me acerque y plafff estampe mis labios con los de mi chico adorado, mi tesoro, solo mío, fue el primer beso que me hizo sentir que mi vida no tenía sentido sino era con él.

Mientras me alejaba dibuje mi sonrisa, al principio fue una sonrisa de alegría al fin había obtenido algo que siempre quise pero recordé la pequeña chica que esta frente a nosotros y mi sonrisa cambio a la de siempre, la misma que utilizo para proclamar mi victoria, mientras que mi adorado hombre me veía con sus ojos llenos de sorpresa total, no dejaría que él fuese feliz con cualquier niña tonta que se le declarase, no lo permitiría.

Me aleje lo suficiente para luego ladear mi cabeza y ver a esa niña con lagrimas en sus ojos, si, había roto el corazón de esa niña, ¿la muy ingenia pensaba que se podría meter con lo que es mío y salir inmune?, vaya que chica más estúpida.

Ahora solo quedaba decir mi gran frase, pero ¿para qué gastar tiempo si ya todo está dicho? Besar a alguien frente a la mayoría de los estudiantes de tu colegio no lo hace cualquiera, y yo era conocida por obtener lo que quería y en estos momentos lo quería a él

* * *

Pido disculpas a las personas que han leido algunas de mis historias que no son muchas jajaja pero que igual se toman el tiempo para leer y dejarme sus review, chicas lamento decir pero la historia de "la decisión de inuyasha" quedará aun mas tiempo incompleta, por falta de tiempo no la retomaré aun pero vengo con este nuevo fic a ver que les parece si lo sigo o solo lo dejo en el olvido...

Gracias por todo

Att: Katerine C


	2. Capitulo 1

_Buenas mis queridas inufans ^^ que gusto volver a saber de ustedes :D bueno agradezco mucho por los review son un gran aliciente espero que tengan una buena lectura wuiii jajaaja ok ya dejo las payasadas y ahora solo les pido que tengan una buena lectura, disfruten_

**Capitulo 1**

Higurashi – Rayos no podías dormir ni siquiera en un día tan pacifico y hermoso, repleto de las deliciosas gotas que caían al suelo y rompían el silencio mientras que las hermosas nubes oscuras formaban un paisaje para mi parecer hermoso, tanto como lo es mi alma, ok mi alma no es tan bonita, pero si reflejaba lo podrida que estaba por la ayuda de una gran persona a la que conocí cuando era más joven e ingenia. – Higurashi – Otra vez me llamaban, pero, ¿quién se atrevía a tanto? – Higurashi – esta vez escuche esa voz mientras me movían con algo de violencia. ¡Rayos! Me estaban en verdad retando, decidí en esta ocasión abrir mis ojos, sin siquiera molestarme en levantarme de mi lugar, considerando que mi cómoda mochila estaba bajo mi cabeza como una almohada. – Muy bonita la jovencita.

Esta vez fue mi turno de fastidiar al profesor, nadie se escapaba de mí y menos cuando me desertaban cuando tenía tan grandioso sueño, el único que me atormentaba y no podría hacer realidad. Maldito.

Gracias profesor, pero creo que no está permitido una relación entre estudiante-docente, tendría problemas ¿no le parece? – Sonreí sutilmente. Este era mi profesor preferido solo con él podía ser tan malvada como quisiera y salir victoriosa.

Mi rendimiento en esta materia era de admirar, claro que todo me valía cero, pero con la advertencia de mi padre a cuestan de retirarme de la institución sino cambiaba mi actitud, era algo pero no lo suficiente, solo cambie un poco porque después de que me percate de mis sentimientos por ese joven tonto y mayor a mí, solo que en el otro salón, sabía que esa era la única forma de poderle ver.

Muy graciosa la señorita, no le importará hacerme un pequeño trabajo sobre _Tokugawa –jidai – _me dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Se parecía al _gato Cheshire _vaya tonto, sí, la historia era en lo que más destacaba, siendo una sacerdotisa por cuestión de generación y por lo mismo vivía en un templo junto a mi abuelo, padres y a mi querido hermano.

Pero profesor, ¿por qué ese cambio?, esa no es forma de llamar mi atención – Vi como se formaban en sus mejillas las particulares marcas de sonrojo, ese profesor era tan fácil de manejar, nunca quise saber realmente porque no me acusaba con la directora, una anciana a pesar de su edad era temida, no lo aceptaría nunca en voz alta pero yo estaba en esa multitud, en menor grado que los demás, pero de los adultos ella era la única con la que podría decir que le tenía respeto, esa anciana Kaede, era digna de respetar.

Señorita, por favor deje eso y compórtese – sonreí, bueno era más que justo dejarle en paz como un medio de agradecimiento.

Claro no hay problema, ¿qué otra cosa desea que haga por usted? – No sería yo si no hiciera alguna insinuación.

Entrégueme ese trabajo mañana, espero tenga un buena calificación ya sabe lo pactado con la directora – Esta bien, eso fue un golpe bajo, en lo único que sobresalía era en esta materia, en las demás simplemente no me interesaban o era lo suficientemente mala para no esforzarme.

En esta ocasión el turno de fastidiarme y vaya que lo había conseguido, me incorpore del escritorio en el que hasta ese momento había sido lo más cómodo, lo vi como se alejaba y regresaba al frente del salón. Había sido una mala idea ir tan mal en el instituto pero ya el "hermoso" pasado que una vez brillo en mí, definitivamente quedaría atrás no volvería.  
Como si fuese poco dejo trabajo en grupo el muy canalla, se estaba desquitando, pero yo sería más lista que él. Lo vi sonreír al termino de la clase y salir junto a los demás estudiantes que se peleaban por dejar atrás las pesadas horas de clase.

Bueno, solo tenía que entregarle ese trabajo a ese profesor y saldría de mi camino para siempre. El ultimo año no lo cursaría ya estaba decidido, por lo menos por mí, no tendría mi incentivo que era ese chico de cabello corto y amable, si no sabía que aun mis gustos por los chicos buenos y educados estuviese tan arraigado en mí, pero ese chico sería mío.

Me paré de mi asiento y camine a paso calmo, tenía que "reunirme" con los integrantes del grupo para terminar el trabajo, aunque en clase no hice nada, igual haría acto de presencia, mientras terminaba mi trabajo impuesto por el profesor.

Llegue a mi casa como siempre el único que salía a recibirme era mi perro Max, acaricie el lomo de mi querido labrador de color chocolate, para mí era chocolate pasión ( . jajajaja) Subí las escaleras entrando acompañada de mi buen Max mientras dejaba mi mochila a un lado y me lanzaba a mi cama. Mientras cavilaba entre cómo empezar mi trabajo, que libros de casa eran necesarios para utilizar, nuevamente esos recuerdos llegaron a mí, siempre que estaba en mi cama me llegaban esos recuerdos de mi pasado, el porqué todo había sido de esta manera, después de todo, siempre fui popular pero no como ahora, todo era tan distinto. Max hizo un pequeño ruido intentando llamar mi atención, pero no funciono, no quería pensar más en mi pasado eso no me serviría de nada ahora solo me quedaba seguir subsistiendo. Mi celular sonó ayudándome a eliminar esos pensamientos inmediatamente el sonido correspondía a un mensaje, teclee para abrir mi mensaje monótonamente mientras le sonreía y acariciaba la cabeza a Max.

Hola Kag amiga, ¿qué tal tu día? – Era mi mejor amiga Sango, sonreí como la extrañaba tal vez si hubiese contado con la ayuda de ella en ese momento todo esto abría sido de otra forma pero, ya no servía de nada pensar en el que hubiese pasado.

Hola San, hay con trabajos acumulados y tú, ¿qué me cuentas como van las cosas con tu príncipe pervertido? 3:) - le respondí sabia que sango estaba enamorada de ese chico, pero aun no daban el siguiente paso, ¿por qué? Sencillo él era el problema, no podía ser respetuoso con las mujeres y las cosas se salían de control

Lo de siempre, un golpe por acá otro mas adelante, ya sabes lo usual – seguimos escribiendo por un rato mas tendría que empezar con mi informe o lo vería mal de ahora en adelante, solo con ella regresaba la chica de antaño ahora solo estaba esta chica la malvada la que haría llorar a un niño de 5 años de ser necesario solo por obtener lo que quería.

Me despedí y me dispuse a empezar con mis deberes, después de 3 h envié un pin a mis compañeros de grupo a preguntar si ya habían terminado el trabajo, no me reúno con nadie a hacer trabajos lo mío es hacer que trabajen si así lo deseo, y este no sería la excepción sabia como usarlos a mi antojo había aprendido bien de ese ser tan despreciable que me engaño. Reprimí ese recuerdo no era necesario ahora revivir esa vieja herida, no serviría de nada.

Escuche el sonido nuevamente de mi celular por el sonido era la respuesta a mi mensaje anterior afirmando que ya habían terminado.

Solo eso me interesaba no necesitaba más. Me di mi merecido baño, ser mala no era fácil mucho menos tener que ser asediada por hombres que esperaban su turno, como buenos cachorritos en una tienda, esperando comprar con su carita a las personas que, si contaban con suerte les llevarían a casa. Manada de estúpidos solo eran mi colección personal, nada que no pudiese cambiar o tener mejora, solo llevaba un inicio de año tranquilo y ya estaba aburrida con los mismos loser de siempre. ¿Que no había alguien que me divirtiera?

Esa mañana por el sonido insistente de mi despertador, que por cierto tendría que comprar otro puesto que lo había estrellado nuevamente contra la pared de en frente, mi sueño tan tranquilo y reconfortante pero como siempre después de mi baño de anoche y descansar como una princesa, pero que tonta si soy una de ellas y el trabajo terminado me dispuse a arreglarme como siempre, con mi falda de pliegues estilo porrista que apenas y cubría lo necesario; como amaba a ese rector anterior a Kaede con su ayuda mis descansos eran más que buenos, claro algunos más que otros pero eso era cuestión de con que "muñequito" estuviese, mi blusa blanca que se entallaba a mi cuerpo y como olvidar esa corbata color azul que combinaba con mi falda, y mi cabello azabache y largo, tan largo para llegarme a las caderas y que en las puntas se hacían pequeñas ondulaciones, aunque para mí solo era un cabello rebelde como yo, digno de su dueña.

Mi desayuno ya estaba en la mesa, si, como siempre mi madre dejaba mí comida ahí, junto a una nota, la leería mientras desayunaba, a ver con qué discurso de me quería saldría esta vez. "_Hija, disculpa no haberte podido acompañar nuevamente pero tuve que salir urgentemente, te deje hecho el desayuno y el dinero está en la mesa que está cerca a la puerta, como siempre, te deseo un buen día, Te quiere, tu mamá_

_Pd: No olvides sacar la basura_"

Sí, creo que mamá solo me veía como la chica que sacaba la basura, porque nunca la encontraba en casa, creo que después de entrar al bachillerato, no la volví a ver, salía lo bastante tarde del trabajo como para hablar con ella y entraba lo bastante temprano para no encontrarla, ni los fines de semana paraba en casa, aunque eso era mejor, así no había problema de que ella viese a su hija convertida en lo que es ahora, pero que estupideces pienso, de igual forma no le importaría.

Estúpida mente que te hace pensar cosas que no van al caso, tome mi mochila y me dispuse a hacer lo pedido por la mujer que preparaba los deliciosos desayunos, no podrían culparme a mis 18 años, no la había visto desde hace 3 años, así que a mal paso darle prisa y eso era lo que estaba haciendo, mi familia o lo que queda de ella, puesto que mi padre y mi hermano viven en otra ciudad, así que a ellos solo les puedo ver cada 2 años si cuento con suerte. Mi familia ya no lo era desde que mi padre decidió irse de la casa y muchos hechos más pasaran. Lo dicho mi mente hoy no estaba ayudándome en nada, solo hacía que mi mal genio aumentara, ya me desquitaría con algún idiota que pasara por mi frente.

Todo lo que pensaba mi mente mientras me dirigía al "reclusorio" de que otra forma podías llamar a ese cuchitril ¿dónde veías a chicos que iban con cara de condenados? Bueno era mi reclusorio y yo era nada más y nada menos que el verdugo que rompería los pocos resquicios de alegría que pudiesen tener hasta ese momento, o sí esta era la actitud que me encantaba, ahora más que un desquite sería el lamento de parte de esa persona.

Llegué más temprano de lo planeado, pero es que como buen verdugo tenía que arreglar mi implemento para la sentencia, ya podía ver mi sonrisa de _gato Cheshire _solo que mejor; cargada de maldad.

Tenía aun 20 minutos para preparar todo, así que primero lo primero, fui a mi casillero donde tenía mis implementos, sacaría solo lo necesario, no tenía que ocultar nada, hasta los docentes sabían quién era la responsable de cada cosa que allí sucediese y tampoco es que yo negará las cosas, no huía de nada ni nadie.

El sonido de la campana que daba inicio a las clases sonaba incesantemente dándome la alegría de que iniciarían las clases y a mi parecer ya estaba listo y ahora que empiece la acción.

* * *

**Joe joe, dejo este capi hasta acá ^^ quería seguir escribiendo pero a mi parecer era mucho jajaja no quiero aburrir con tanta lectura que a veces parece que no va a ningún lado, bueno les diré que no soy buena iniciando algo y mucho menos con una Kagome tan malvada :s a mi me da miedo ajajajaja pero es una forma de desestresar este cerebro tan loco. **

**Tengo que pedir disculpas por desaparecer por tanto tiempo, pero en mi defensa diré que, estoy en la Universidad y que estaba en semana de parciales así que solo hasta hoy tuve tiempo para subir e capi u.u no crean que estuve de vaga todo este tiempo, al contrario un ratito de mi tiempo lo utilizaba para escribir de a poco la historia y ordenar mis ideas. Y bueno el resultado fue este, creo que es un avance, ya me dirán ustedes si este capi esta Bueno, Medio o Excelente que dudo esto último, pero vale la pena soñar así que chicas gracias por su apoyo, y tranqui seguiré la historia pero creo que será los días que tenga tiempo :P**

**Casi olvido comentarles tambien estuve sin internet todo este fin de semana... si por exceso de pago u.u pero bueno espero que ahora si ya despues de haber limpiado asperezas me comenten que tal todo... **

**Besos y abrazos, cuiden su cerebro y sus palabras ajajaja ;)**


End file.
